Alibaba Saluja
Alibaba Saluja (アリババサルージャ, Aribaba Saruja) is the 3rd Prince of Balbadd. He was working as a Cart Driver when he first met Aladdin. He is the owner of the Djinn, Amon. Alibaba was the Leader of the Fog Troupe. Appearance Alibaba is an average sized young man with blonde hair and gold eyes. He usually wears an traditional arabian outfit with a sash around his waist to hold his knife. He has an small red rope he wears around his neck at all times. Personality Initially, Alibaba was shown as being very cunning and to do his best to get his work done. He would respect wealthy merchants and do his best to please them. He also tried to be friends with Aladdin for his strength. But it was shown that he was actually very kind, caring and helpful. He became good friends with Aladdin and Morgiana and cares a lot for them. History When Alibaba was younger, he lived in the slums of Balbadd with his mom, Anise. One day his mother saw Kashim and his sister being beaten by their father, so she went over to save them and took them in as a member of her family. One day , Alibaba's mother succumbed to an illness and died. At that point Kashim took on the roll of taking care of them. After a few days the King of Balbadd came to the slums and told Alibaba that he was his son and the he will live in the palace. He had a difficult life from that point on because he was a brat from the slums. The Princes saw him as trash and even the King, the person who brought him, in ignored him when in the palace. He was lonely and had to go through intense daily training . He was taught everything from how he walks, speaks and eats, to sword fighting, economics, math, and philosophy. Eventually, everyone started speaking to him properly and he even became close with one of the Princes. One night, years later, Alibaba snuck out of the palace to have a look at the slums. What he found there was nothing, no trace of junkyard street or people. As he was about to go back to the palace, he ran into Kashim. Alibaba was happy and felt nostalgic talking to Kashim after all those years. He went out to drink with Kashim and talk. While drinking, he noticed the level of respect Kashim had with all the adults, and how each were bowing to him. During the talk, Alibaba got drunk and told Kashim how he was able to escape from the castle. He ended up giving away a very important weakness of the palace. On the way back to the palace, Alibaba was trailed by someone Kashim had paid. After that, Alibaba went back to living in the palace. After sometime had passed, the King came down with a deadly chronic disease. Before the king died, he told Alibaba that he would like to leave the kingdom to him. Alibaba asked about his mother and was told of how the King loved his mom. This put Alibaba at ease. He decided to refuse the King's request for him to be king, saying that it was not his place and that the two Princes should be the one to handle their country. That night, he saw Kashim again, inside the walls of the palace. Before Alibaba realized it, he was surrounded by members of Kashim's group from the slums. They started attacking and stealing from the palace. While Alibaba was frozen, one of Kashim's subordinates noticed him. He told Kashim and Kashim said to just knock him out. Alibaba could only feel the heat of the flame that engulfed the palace. The next morning, the King had passed away. Because of his feelings of guilt and fear, he escaped Balbadd that same day. From that point, he traveled until he ran into Aladdin. Plot Dungeon Arc Alibaba was first introduced as a Cart Driver to a fat wine vendor, Budel. Aladdin was also on this cart. Alibaba quickly scolded Aladdin for insulting Budel. During this time, they talked to each other and Alibaba told Aladdin all about Dungeons to know what a Dungeon was and a little about Alibaba's dream. Budel then began to insult Alibaba's dream and even though it was clear Alibaba was frustrated, he held his tongue to Budel. Just then, their cart was attacked by a Desert Hyacinth, from underneath and the whole thing was tipped over. All Budel's wine was thrown over along with a little girl who was riding along. As Alibaba reached out to save the little girl, he was pushed out the way by Budel, who was trying to save his wine, causing the little girl to be eaten by the Desert Hyacinth. The mother, grief stricken was told by Budel he would buy her another one if the little girl meant so much to her. In that instant, Alibaba couldn't contain himself any longer and punched Budel in the face. He took his wine. Alibaba then rushed in to save the girl. Aladdin tried to summon Ugo, but because the flute was full of sand, he could not. Alibaba threw in Budel's wine to distract the Hyacinth and saved the girl while it was digesting the wine. He successfully saved the girl, but was captured himself by the Hyacinth. Alibaba tried to fight, but was knocked unconscious. Just then, Aladdin flew in with his magic turban and a lot of wine, Aladdin threw all of the wine inside the Dessert Hyacinth's mouth much to the dismay of Budel. This saves Alibaba. Both were thanked for their bravery. Aladdin was still trying to summon Ugo and when he finally, did everyone was freaked out except Alibaba. Ugo had given Alibaba an idea. Eventually, they both made their way to the oasis city Qishan. They walked together and made their way to a room were Alibaba said he would treat Aladdin to some food and that they were friends. This made Aladdin very happy. During their meal Alibaba asked about Ugo and was the deal with the flute. During the talk, Alibaba asked if he found Ugo in a Dungeon, which Aladdin answered no and that he is looking for the Djinn Metal Vessels. In that moment, Aladdin was convinced he should go to a Dungeon to look much to the surprise of Alibaba. Just than Alibaba's boss came in to scold him for destroying Budel's wine and costing them a lot of money. Alibaba was very sorry and told his boss not to worry since he was going to pay him back by Dungeon Diving. Aladdin summoned Ugo and surprised and reassured Alibaba's boss of their success. During this, however, Alibaba said that Aladdin was his servant, this greatly upset Aladdin. Alibaba didn't understand this and thought it was about the money. When he reassured Aladdin of his cut and Aladdin still didn't seem to enthusiastic, Alibaba became nervous in that Aladdin wouldn't want to Dungeon Dive anymore. He took Aladdin to a night club because he remembered how happy Aladdin became when he talked about girls before. Aladdin eventually told Alibaba what was bothering him and Alibaba took it back and apologized, this made Aladdin happy again. Afterwards Alibaba took Aladdin to the Seventh Dungeon, Amon. Alibaba started to become discouraged because of all the deaths caused by this dungeon but after Aladdin encouraged him he became enthusiastic again. However, they decided to wait before they went in to get prepared for their Diving. They went shopping for supplies and ran into Morgiana and quickly realized she was a a slave. Aladdin not knowing the severity of the situation broke her chained legs to set her free. Budel then came around a saw this illegal action and called the police to arrest them. They used Ugo to run and made their way into the Dungeon. As they were transported through the Dungeon's door and through a tunnel of light, Aladdin arrived their first in a pool of water and Alibaba arrived much later, long enough for Aladdin's cloths to dry. With them both there they decided to go exploring the beautiful Dungeon. Alibaba decided to go down a particular tunnel, but Aladdin became scared and made him change his mind so they can take their time and think about what they should do next. Unbeknownst to both of them this decision saved their lives. When they made their way back they noticed how many doors there were and how each had a symbol on the wall next to them. Alibaba quickly figured out what it all meant and quickly came up with the correct entrance. In the right path they came upon beautiful rainbow like balls and Alibaba dubbed them rainbow balls. The rainbow balls began cracking and hatching ant like monsters. Aladdin was being eaten by one when Alibaba pulled him out of it. They found themselves surrounded by these ant like monsters about to be attack when Aladdin summoned Ugo to escape. they managed to escape but Aladdin became very tired and called back Ugo. They soon realized they were followed by the ant like monsters who had copied Ugo's leg muscles to catch up. As Alibaba tried to cut these monsters, his knife went right through them. He realized that they were Slime able to take on any .]]appearance. All the slime monsters than started to merge together and made a giant slime monster. Aladdin summoned Ugo once again to defeat this monster with Ugo's Heat Magic. He made quick work of the slime monster but this in turn exhausted Aladdin and he fell into a deep sleep. Alibaba hid him in a crack in the wall to let him rest. After Alibaba fell asleep he awoke suddenly to hear the voices of Jamil and his two slaves Morgiana and Goltas. Alibaba thought they would pass without noticing them but Morgiana smelled them and came into the crack. Though Alibaba became desperate to protect Aladdin, Jamil completely ignored him. Jamil addressed Aladdin as Magi much to the wonder of Alibaba. Jamil than took Aladdin and his flute still ignoring Alibaba. When Alibaba finally got Jamil's attention he was forced to work for him to stick close to Aladdin. Alibaba then translated something Jamil couldn't read making Jamil angry and eventually Alibaba was forced to become the scapegoat for a trap resulting in him falling in a trap door making everyone believe he had perished. After this Aladdin woke up. Aladdin was told that Alibaba had went on ahead in the dungeon and not to worry. They all soon came into a fork in the road with no way of knowing which way of going Jamil thought it best for him and Goltas to check out one direction with Morgiana staying to watch over Aladdin. While alone, Aladdin tried to make Morgiana laugh and though he succeeded, she became angry with him and told him of Alibaba's presumed demise. Alibaba than came out and told Aladdin to come with him as Aladdin used his Magic Turban to escape Morgiana. She noticed and tried to stop them, however she failed and allowed them to escape. Alibaba told Aladdin how he found a door he couldn't open, which caused Aladdin to tell him that he knew how to open it. Aladdin came up to the doors put both his hands on them and said, "Open Sesame" and the doors opened. They found themselves walking through a lot of fog and when it finally cleared they were amazed at the huge city stretched out before there eyes. As they went exploring Alibaba decided to name it; "Aladdin and Alibaba Park", and how Alibaba would be the major and Aladdin would be his vice major. They made there way into the tallest building and started to look around. Only to find it was an empty storage room, as they were about to turn around to look in the other buildings. Goltas blocked the entrance as he was falling down. In the next instant Morgiana came in and kicked Aladdin off into the distance and followed him to finish it. Alibaba stayed there to fight Jamil and even though Jamil was confident in his swordsmanship he was quickly overwhelmed by Alibaba's own sword ability. As Jamil became desperate he screamed for Morgiana to come and save him which she did at speeds that surprised Alibaba. Even though Alibaba tried to convince her to join his side so she wouldn't have to be a slave anymore she couldn't bring herself to do and attack Alibaba. Jamil ordered her to kill Alibaba and as she was about to finish Alibaba off, Aladdin came to save him by destroying u weapon. Aladdin Summoned a lot of Rukh with a magic staff he had found to attack with Magoi. As Aladdin and Morgiana went in for a final clash, he came out the victor by using Magoi to pin her to a wall. Aladdin then walked over to Jamil to ask for his flute back Jamil started insisting that Aladdin make him king to which Aladdin responded, "I can't think of anyone less qualified to be King". This made Jamil fall into depression. Aladdin and Alibaba then made their way into the main room, where Aladdin touched a pot in the center of the room, summoning Amon. Once summoned, Amon did an assessment of everyone in the room and quickly realized who Aladdin was. Ugo was then summoned and began to speak with Amon. Alibaba was allowed to take all the treasure he wanted and Aladdin was told a little of what a Magi is. Just as they were continuing their conversation, the Dungeon started to collapse. Judal was outside collapsing the Dungeon saying how it was annoying. Aladdin and Alibaba made haste to the center of the room where Amon had made an escape route. Amon called over to Morgiana to come too, but she wanted to save Jamil first. Alibaba tried to talk her out of it, but she would not stop. Goltas then intercepted her and told her that it was too late for him and Jamil. He broke the chains on Morgiana's feet and made her leave. Jamil woke up and started looking for Morgiana, only to see her going to safety while he was being crushed under huge boulders. As the group was leaving, Amon decided to join them by going inside Alibaba's knife thus becoming Alibaba's Djinn. While transporting outside the Dungeon, Aladdin and Alibaba decided to have a chat. Alibaba thanked Aladdin for allowing him the chance to Dungeon Dive. Aladdin thanked Alibaba for being his friend and shared his sadness that their journey would end there. Alibaba, however, said that it won't and that this is just the beginning. In that moment, a light went off and Alibaba woke up where the Dungeon had disappeared. Aladdin woke up in the Kouga Village and Morgiana woke up in the outskirts of Qishan. Using all the treasure he got from the Dungeon, he freed all the slaves and took over Jamil's old job. Budel was now under hihm and was kissing up to him. All the while, he was waiting for Aladdin to come back, but he never did. Eventually, Morgiana came to thank him and as they talked, he became aware that he shouldn't stay in one place, that he should go out looking for Aladdin. He headed towards Balbadd to take care of some business. Balbadd Arc In Balbadd, their is a man by the name of "Wonder Man Alibaba", who is an infamous thief that gives all their stolen goods to the poor. Aladdin and Morgiana do not believe this is the Alibaba they know, but are soon proven wrong. Alibaba is next seen as one of the masked members of the Fog Troupe. This reveals that the "Wonder Man Alibaba", was him after all. As Aladdin and Ugo block the way, Alibaba asked Aladdin if he could stand down and allow his men to continue. Aladdin did so with no problem. Aladdin told Alibaba that he was happy to see him and that he had a lot to tell him. Aladdin said that they had a promise to travel together. Alibaba responded saying that he was sorry, and that he can't keep that promise", much to the horror of Aladdin. Alibaba then summons Amon, to allow his men to escape. By creating a giant wall of fire, the entire Fog Troupe escapes successfully. Alibaba is next seen talking to the SML Brothers about their entry in the Fog Troupe. After he makes it very clear what his organization was about and what not to do, he dismisses everyone. He goes to talk to Kashim about the current state of events. The conversation ends with him not understanding what Kashim is thinking. He goes to his room, only to find Morgiana waiting for him. She ask him why he is doing what he is and to go see Aladdin. Even though he says she has nothing to do with it, she picks him up and forcefully brings him to Aladdin. Alibaba arrives at Aladdin's room, though first it is awkward, they eventually open up and tell each other everything. Aladdin told them of his adventures in the Kouga Village and Alibaba told them of his past along with why he decided to break their promise. By the end of it all, Aladdin told Alibaba that he wanted to help him and that they should figure something out, together. Kashim then breaks down the door, to get Alibaba back. The Fog Troupe starts to attack the hotel they were staying at, so Sinbad, Masrur and Jafar begin to fight them. Morgiana tries to attack Kashim, but is saved by Alibaba. Part way through, they realize that Sinbad is there and try to capture him, but fails due to Sinbad's Magoi Control. Sinbad turns his attention to Alibaba and after Sinbad insults the Fog Troupe, Alibaba gets offended and begins to fight him. Though it looked like Alibaba had the upper hand, he was quickly defeated. Once the Fog Troupe's leader was defeated, Kashim chose to run. Sinbad said that he just wanted to see how many people were truly dedicated to the group and that he really wanted to help them. After Sinbad agrees to help, he takes Alibaba to see Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja, to discuss things over. While there, not only did Alibaba not get a chance to talk things out with the King but he was even completely ignored. Judal makes his appearance while they were talking. Judal passed by Aladdin, who noted that Judal was like a black sun. Judal interrupted the conversation Alibaba was trying to make and started his own thing. Later on, Alibaba was feeling distraught because of his meeting with the king. Sinbad encouraged him saying that they came from just a thieves guild to an actual movement who met with the King. Judal made another appearance and start talking to Sinbad, until he noticed something was weird about the Rukh around Aladdin. When Sinbad told him its because Aladdin was a Magi, Judal felt it hard to believe. He attacked both Aladdin and Alibaba. His attack punctured Alibaba's chest. As Alibaba could not attack, he sat back and watched Aladdin fight Judal. After the fight he is feeling less confident about everything up until he meets Kashim again which gives him the confidence he needs to ask Sinbad for training. Even though he learns a little about Djinn weapon equip and his Djinn he can not remain patient and ends his training early to confront his brother, the king. His impatience gets him in the door and after confronting various monsters and activating his Djinn weapon equip. After taking them out with the help of Morgiana, he confronts the king and dethrones him. Afterwards Cassim and the fog troupe comes to attack the castle and when Alibaba goes to fend them off he is able to defeat them thanks to his Djinn weapon. Even though he was told to kill Cassim, Alibaba couldn't bring himself to do it. This allowed Cassim to stab himself and transform to a Dark Djinn. Cassim in this form is very powerful and Alibaba was once again told to kill him and even though he managed to cut off his arm he couldn't deal the final blow. This is until Sinbad intervened and told Alibaba that he is the only person that can save Balbadd. Alibaba was forced to make a decision. Allibaba with the help of Morgiana continues to attack Cassim though eventually his sword breaks. Despite this he still gets up to fight until Aladdin came. When Aladdin arrived he was told that everyone believes in him and he is more powerful then he thinks. Aladdin then uses the wisdom of solomon to give Alibaba magoi. Aladdin summoned a large amount of magoi to use his heat magic to shoot at Alibaba to power up Alibaba's Djinn weapon. After this Alibaba attacks Cassim again only to see Cassim inside. Aladdin sends Alibaba inside of Cassim to talk to him, inside he tries to talk to Cassim only to be responded by that he was always hated by Cassim. No matter what Alibaba does Cassim doesn't listen, they eventually fight ending in Alibaba victory. This is due to Alibaba's overpowering Cassim's Dark Rukh with his White Rukh. After this Alibaba receives all of Cassim's painful memories and dies before he can tell Alibaba one last thing making Alibaba very sad until Aladdin summons Cassim to say there goodbyes. Sindria Arc Alibaba is first seen in Sindria 6 months after the events in Balbadd. At first he and Aladdin were depressed over losing their friends but by the time Sinbad came back he had starting feeling better and despite refusing to eat at first, grew very fat. A little later after Alibaba witnesses Aladdin receive a little training from Yamuraiha. After Sinbad comes Alibaba show him his broken sword ad Sinbad explains to him that he can still use Amon. Sinbad gives Alibaba a short sowrd that Sinbad got from Balbadd's King. When he asked about how to move Amon into his new sword he was told by Sinbad that it would happen on its own. He asked Sinbad to teach him swordsmanship but was told that there is a better swordsman than him there. Just then one of the Southern Creatures attacked Sindria. He stood by and watched as Sharrkan defeated it. Once the feast started he was taken under Sharrkan's wing and began a rivalry with Yamuraiha and Aladdin. After training for awhile and getting to know Ren Hakuryuu, Sinbad sends him and the rest on a mission to capture Zagan (Dungeon). He along with the rest of his group and Hakuryuu are accompanied to the village where Zagan is located by Pisti. He runs into his brothers in this village and is surprised by the work they are doing there. Zagan Arc Once in Zagan he and the rest quickly engage in numerous battles. Abilities Royal Swordplay :Alibaba is an extremely strong and talented swordsman. At a very young age, Alibaba was trained in Royal Swordplay. He can also fight against swordsmen using a knife. He has also learnt other sword styles fro Sharrkan making him a more rounded swordsman. High Level Knowledge :Alibaba was given a high level of education possible in the Royal Palace of Balbadd after the king adopted him. He knows difficult languages like Tran and possesses high knowledge. Royal_swordplay.jpg|Alibaba's Royal Swordplay Alibaba...amon.jpg|Alibaba and Amon alibaba and amon.png|Alibaba and Amon alibaba knife.jpg|Alibaba's First Metal Vessel Baba's new sword.jpg|Alibaba's Second Metal Vessel Alibaba's djinn equip.jpg|Alibaba's Djinn Weapon Equip Alibaba's arms.jpg|Alibaba's arms in Djinn Weapon Equip sword and magoi.jpg|Alibaba reinforces his Djinn Weapon with Magoi absorb.jpg|Alibaba absorbs Aladdin's Heat Magic. Ali W & D.png|Alibaba`s White Rukh and Kassim's Dark Rukh becoming one. Dijin Ali.jpg|Weapon Dijin Equip : Amon's Royal Sword Version Djinn Amon :Amon is a Fire Djinn that Alibaba received after he captured the Seventh Dungeon, Amon, along with Aladdin and Morgiana. Amon is the Djinn of the Stern and Dignified Spirits of Etiquette. Metal Vessel Alibaba's Metal Vessel is a small knife, which he keeps at his side. Alibaba changes his Metal Vessel from a small knife to a short sword , which he received from Sinbad, who got it from Alibaba's father, Balbadd's King. Djinn Equip Alibaba is not yet able to fully Djinn Equip, copy the appearance of Amon. The reason for this is because a part of Cassim Magoi has joined together with Alibaba's Magoi changing it making it harder to control. Kassim's Magoi has now completely fused with Alibaba's creating one big Magoi. Djinn Weapon Equip To achieve Djinn Weapon Equip, Alibaba burns his arms with Amon's flames. Then he starts to burn his entire body. He keeps using more and more flames, until he becomes the flames himself. Alibaba's knife becomes a large black sword, which is also called Sword of Amon. As Alibaba's Djinn Weapon Equip progresses, his arms change into a black metallic substance. He has also learnt the second method of Djinn Weapon Equip where the weapon retains original shape using less magoi and allows him to better use his sword skills and Amon's flame abilities. Scorching Wall of Flames :As the name suggest Alibaba crates a wall of flames to stop his enemies from approaching them. Immunity To Fire :Amon's Sword is completely immune to any type of fire or heat. If it is attacked by it, it will completely absorb it and strengthened itself. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Fog Troupe Category:Balbadd Category:Saluja